<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fenfen's not Very Good Really Bad Terrible Day by eyydude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186725">Fenfen's not Very Good Really Bad Terrible Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude'>eyydude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mei ChunFen Goes on an Adventure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Toys, fenfen's life is difficult, he tried his best ok?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Fenfen has been living on the streets his entire life, some days are worse than others</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mei ChunFen Goes on an Adventure [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fenfen's not Very Good Really Bad Terrible Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooooo, this is pretty much my first post on Ao3.<br/>This is going to be a little series of shorts I've written for a character I'm playing in a dnd campaign.</p><p>Everything is technically set in the MDZS/The Untamed universe, but I'm pretty sure it can be read without any knowledge of that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In his little shed with a pile of branches and scraps of fabric little Fenfen gets to work. His small and chubby face shines with a bright smile as his fingers move swiftly to create a new friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rest are going to love you! You’ll see, mamma. papa and big sister really wanted a little baby to take care of.” The little boy says happily, his chubby cheeks dimpled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have a big family, don’t worry!” Slowly he wraps a piece of butter yellow fabric around a handful of sticks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the other corner of the shed, there are three other dolls, placed together and covered with a makeshift blanket. From time to time the boy turns around to ask the family how they’re feeling, if they’re cold or if they’re eager to meet their new member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw the prettiest lady today, but she looked so sad…” He pouts as he’s carefully sewing together the scraps of fabric to create a little outfit for the doll. “She was holding hands with this man and he wasn’t even talking to her…” A couple of tears gather at the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffs and rubs his eyes with his sleeve. “No matter! I know how to make her happy.” He continues on smiling again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They passed by the baker and the pretty lady was smiling and the baker was smiling and it was so so so so cute!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy’s eyes sparkle with joy as he picks up his newest doll and hugs it close to his chest. He hums a little tune he heard on the streets while scavaging for materials to fix his doll and attempts to clumsily mimic a dance he’s seen some ladies in colorful dresses perform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes to a stop and places the unfinished doll under the blanket, tucking it in and giving it a little kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You be good. I’ll come back soon, I promise!” He touches his pinky with the doll and picks up the mother from the nest he’s made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy happily skips out of the shed and heads into the streets, watching carefully for any signs of the pretty lady. “I’ll look closely at her dress and then make an even more beautiful one for you too.” He talks to the mother doll as he searches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long walk, he finally catches sight of the woman, still dressed in beautiful robes, waiting patiently on the terrace of a teahouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found her!” He giggles and hugs the mother doll closely before running to the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jerks in surprise and looks down to see a small figure pulling on her dress with freezing almost frozen blue fingers. He smiles up at her, chubby cheeks dimpled and a large smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Pretty, Miss Pretty!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow questioning eyebrow, but a soft smile appears on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She crouches down to get to the little boy’s level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins from ear to ear and pulls on her sleeve.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come! Come!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman lets herself be dragged along, smiling softly at the little child and his strange doll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” He asks softly, but fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, it’s a secret! You’ll see, you’ll see.” He giggles and continues to drag the woman after himself until they reach the village’s little bakery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.” He tells the woman with another adorable smile and he runs inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady sighs and waits outside, smiling softly. After just a few moments the boy returns, down dragging the baker by the hand. The older man still has flour on his face and looks in bewilderment at the lady waiting outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy grabs the woman’s hand and puts it over the man’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There! Now you’re married and you can be happy!” He gives both of them a bright happy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the man and the woman stare at each other, mouths hanging open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud shout breaks the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THERE! That’s the rat that kidnapped the lady! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman quickly shakes off the man’s hand and tries to compose herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What i-” She starts speaking, but a man in expensive robes puts a hand up and she stops in her tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stomps over to the little boy and roughly grabs his arm, dragging him away and making the child drop his doll in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy winces in pain and he’s thrown on the ground and savagely hit by the expensively dressed man. The woman looks away and the baker retreats back inside without a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet sniffles come from the small boy as the crawls over to his doll and hugs it closely, nuzzling it for comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-did I do bad?” He asks, but before anything else can happen the man snaps his fingers and a large bulky man grabs the doll from the boy’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!” The small boy squeaks and reaches up for the doll with his unharmed arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child hopelessly watches as the bulky man rips the doll apart and throws it in a puddle before turning away and following after the rich man and the beautiful lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy crawls over to his destroyed doll and attempts to gather all the broken pieces. His small body shakes his sobs as he rushes back to his shed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns to his makeshift shelter the boy crawls under the blanket and cradles his remaining family close to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been the first one bois</p><p>welp this is incredibly weird to do, post my writing online heh.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>